Rons Prison Adventure
by LilGuardianAngel
Summary: Ron has been accused of murder.eventhough he pleads innocence.can his new friends help him? involves three of my oc BW/OC. This is just an intro the other chapters will be longer reviews greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Ron's Misjudgement**

It had been 2 years since rons conviction of murder and was sent to azkaban for the forseeable had pleaded his innocence with his family but it fell on deaf ears, he had been cast away. The only person who had believed him was Lavender Brown and she visited him came to visit that day but she brought news.

"Ron its bill and fleur"

"whats happened"Ron sat up in fear.

"there fine they had a new arrival"Lavender smiled weakly.

"what?"Ron looked dumbfounded.

"Fleur and Bill have a daughter , her names Victoire weasley didnt you hear from them?"

Ron sighed heavily"no, none of my family have contacted at all"

"im so sorry ron"Lavender said gently as her hand rubbed his cheek and she got up and went to Ron was escorted back to his had been placed in plain holdings so cells were deivided by a wall so conversation was one day an event occured which wuld change rons life had been a normal day like any other Ron sat in his cell and he watched as two dementors guided a Girl into the cell next to him, her hair was a dirty blonde colour and her eyes were a defiant green colour, her body was on the petit side but what she lacked in seize she made up for in guts.

"Hey whats your name?"Ron asked through the bars of his cell.

"Raye whats yours?"She looked over at him.

"Ron" he replied,"so what are you in for?"

"apparently i murdered 3 people in the name of you-know-who, im innocent"she said to him

"the same thing happened to me"Ron had replied"and i believe you dont worry".

she smiled across the corridor to him and they began to converse, soon enough however they watched as a young man of their age had to be dragged in by three dementors while he screamed"im innocent!".Eventually Ron and Raye began to talk with him and they learned that his name was Leo and he was accused of the same charges as they with a lack of evidence the three began to plot their escape together to prove their innocence.

The day was december 24th, it was a normal lunch in the cafeteria except Raye had thrown some food which pissed people off and a riot broke had snatched their wands and they made a run for ran down the small slope until they could see the apparation area ahead but dementors soon closed in around grabbed each others hands and like that they had made it to the apparation area.

Meanwhile the burrow was bustling with family and the wireless soon caught there attention.

"in breaking news there has been a break out from azkaban, three prisoners by the names of leo jones, Rachel hudson and Ronald weasley be warned they are armed and possibly dangerous".Everybody else looked paniced molly weasley felt a spark of relief that her youngest son was away from the dementors.

The now three friends had apparated to number 12 grimmauld had apparated into the kitchen which was began to make it habitable by cleaning the room,Leo went to explore the sat and began contemplating his possible new life on the run with Rachel and Leo, his family had disowned him, Rachel and Leo were his family leo came back bearing food and he pointed his wand at the fire."incendio". a warm fire sprang up as rachel came from the pantry bearing a large jug of three of them sat at the table which was soon laden with scene made Ron well up as tears threatened to fall but they tucked into their meal of chicken vegetables and glasses of butterbeer and a sticky toffee pudding for yawned and went up to a room that they could sleep in a few short hours they awoke once again and went downstairs, each of them unable to sleep. It was half past 1 in the morning,christmas had come but all the three of them did was sit by the fire and listen to the wireless as it told the story of the christmas carol and in turn each of them nodded off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grim Discovery**

Rachel was the first to awaken and she soon cleared away their mess and she was dressed as both boys soon emerged and got dressed began to cook a breakfast while leo was in the drawing room clearing away some old went to put up various wards so that entrey would not be just as Ron raised his wand his two oldest brothers apparated had been planning to clean it so that it could be habitable for charlie when he proposed to hermione which apparently was soon they spotted their brother it was as if time had frozen, Rachel came out because soon alarms went off and leo raced spotted ron and on the other end of the hall they saw his two both drew their wands and flanked roon from behind with their wands pointed at the two brothers.

Bill was the first to speak through the tense silence"Ron what are you doing here"

Ron stared at his brother whom he held in high regard before"Im here because we are out to prove our innocence"

Charlie responded"Look you were seen by twenty people your guilty"

It was then that both Bill and Charlie drew their wands.

"We have to bring you all in"Bill said and they shot a round of stunning spells at the three younger thought this was impossible until Rachel successfully blocked the spells.

"Forgot to tell you guys im an expert treasure hunter"she continued to artfully block spell after spell fired by the two eldest weasleys.

Leo threw a plain packet and caused it to explode sending thick black smoke and ash was then the three took off up the stairs until they reached the attic which had ben sirius and regulus blacks and Leo shouted"Coloportus!" which locked the door and rachel used her wand to block the door. they were trapped and they didnt know how long the defence would then three owls flew in carrying three brooms.a simple letter said

_I belive your innocent,_

_take care and keep safe_

_D_

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth they mounted the brooms and took off just as Bill blasted apart a large cupboard they both prepared to give chace but Ron used disillusionment charms on the three so they were now invisable to the naked eye.

They were flying for a good hour when ron suddenly crashed into someone.

"owww hey watch it"the girl shouted

"sorry my bad"ron grumbled then he saw who it was charlies mate from romania Rika"rika!? you scared me half to death!"

Ron grinned and hugged her in mid air , but this meeting was soon over as Bill and Charlie soon caught up to them and Rika decided to tag along with them so the four now flew fast and dived down onto the busy london street, with them disillusioned they went planned on ducking into the underground and losing them but soon others began to appear and the four were took a large risk and dived into the busy underground keeping in tight saw a hidden entrance way into the ministry of was where salvation awaited the Pursuers were quickly surrounding them, A sudden handswipe nearly knocked Rachel sideways but she managed to hold on by jumping onto rons broom, this is where his quidditch playing came in handy as he dodged and weaved avoiding spell after spell with a white flash of light they landed in the atrium of the ministry.

Ron got up first soon followed by Rachel and Rika and finally the deafening silence of the atrium the group made their way quickly to the elevators and squeezed themselves inside and shut watched as the aurors and bill and charlie andmany others apparated inside the let out a collective sigh as the stopped at the door to the department of knew what they were looking for inside.

"This is it"Leo said

"this is where it all ends"Rachel replied

"Who says it has to end?"Ron looked from rachel to leo and had become so close over the past weeks it was hard to imagine life without them, they were his family after all.

"Lets go"Rika said.

They heard a door somewhere above explode and the group took in a deep breath and walked through the veil of to die they instead found themselves at the bottom of a set of at the top were several death eaters who appeared to be crowded around a pool of shimmering white death eaters turned and saw the rag tag group.

"well if it aint our likkle stoogies"one of them said and smirked

"back to do more work?" another cackled

"no where here to take you down"Ron said

"and this time it will be for good"rachel added

" no second chances" Leo included

" this is our last fight"Rika said.

True there were approximatly thirty death eaters and only four of them but if they could fight and clear there names they would each die a happy raised there wands and there free hands clamped down on each others they charged at the death eaters, thoughts of loved ones entered each of their minds as the death eaters began to fight back each of the four were soon wandless as only 6 death eaters had fallen.

one of them stepped forward.

"thought you could stop us eh nice try for a bunch of blood traitors and mudbloods"the hood dropped and there stood rodolphus lestrange as he raised his wand he struck Rachels face sending her to the floor.

"Greyback she's all yours"Rodolphus smirked.

Fenrir greyback lifted rachel off her feet with ease and readied himself to bite into her soft neck but he waited because rodolphus had not stopped talking.

"to think it was so easy to frame each and everyone of you ,all we needed was the imperius curse and none of you stood a chance"Rodolphus smirked and all of a sudden there was a burst of white light as thrity aurors ,mr and mrs weasley harry,hermione,ginny,charlie,bill and the twins apparated in after hearing of the groups innocence and a fight ensued.

Rachel was dropped to the floor and she scrambled for her wand and soon joined Ron,Leo and Rika who had also regained their wands and soon there was a darkness that began to spew from the fountain on the alter as a hooded figure began to rise. lord voldemort was being reborn.

with silent agreement the four charged at him wands raised and a fierce duel no matter how skilled they were , he was able to deal with them with ease, with a crash a stone alter crumbled and fell ontop of Rika, soon after Leo was lifted into the air and tossed aside. Rachel looked over at Ron with a worried look as they battled on. Suddenly Voldemort smirked as Grey back caught Rachel by the throat and was about to break her neck when Bill tackled greyback from behind and a bloody fight ensued between them. Being joined by harry and hermione they retook the fight against voldemort and Harry hoisted the sword of gryffindor into the air and stabbed the fountain causing it to wither into nothing and soon voldemort began to die yet again and they stood in silence as he departed this world yet again.


End file.
